Ryan Industries
]] '''Ryan Industries' was owned and operated by Andrew Ryan. In addition to the creation of the underwater city, Rapture, Ryan Industries was responsible for its creative and constructive maintenance. The company also nationalized Fontaine Futuristics after Frank Fontaine's "death", making Ryan Industries the dominant power over ADAM, genetic weapons, and genetic upgrades. History One of Andrew Ryan's philosophies was belief in free markets and zero government interventions in business. Ryan Industries was formed during the creation of Rapture, and was one of the was the largest of the businesses. It became a figurehead company of all his smaller businesses. In the glory days, from 1946 to roughly 1951-52, there were few companies or businessmen who were as influential as Ryan. A shift occurred with the discovery of ADAM. Brigid Tenenbaum discovered a fisherman in Neptune's Bounty whose hands were crippled by war, and somehow became healed. After investigation, she discovered the source of the miraculous regeneration was a sea slug bite. She tried to interest Ryan with the discovery, but he did not see the importance. She eventually went to Frank Fontaine. He saw the opportunities for profit in ADAM, and invested in Tenenbaum's work, supplying her with the necessary tools to master the substance. The new industry became the first real competition for Ryan Industries. By 1958, Ryan and Fontaine controlled the largest businesses in Rapture. Unbeknownst to Ryan, Fontaine had been moving to take control of Rapture by recruiting those who were not prospering under Ryan's philosophy, portraying himself as the great benefactor of Rapture instead of Ryan, e.g. Fontaine's Home for the Poor. Ryan finally got sufficient evidence of Fontaine's criminal activities, and ordered his head of security Sullivan to arrest Fontaine. There was a shootout in Port Neptune, resulting in many of Fontaine's followers and smugglers either being killed or arrested. Fontaine escaped alive, by prearranging the faking of his own death, and assuming the persona of "Atlas". Ryan quickly nationalized Fontaine Futuristics because of the need to continue delivering ADAM to the addicted population. This seizure alienating many people in Rapture, like Bill McDonagh, who decided to go against Ryan. Ryan Industries began to work extensively in the Plasmid business and took control of most of the city's ADAM production. On New Years 1959, Atlas and his forces made an unexpected attack, and started a civil war with Ryan for control of Rapture. This resulted in turmoil and destruction in of much of the city. By the events of BioShock, in 1960, Rapture is in a bad state, though many of its inhabitants still live, and much of its technology remains in operation. Products and Services Andrew Ryan owned several business endeavors in the city of Rapture, several of which competed directly with the products of Fontaine Futuristics. *Ryan Industries initiated residency agreements with all citizens before they came to Rapture.DeWitt: "You read your residency contract with Ryan Industries? 'In perpetuity.' We're all buried at sea." *In competition with Fontaine Futuristics, Ryan Industries manufactured and sold a multitude of appliances as showcased in the Hall of the Future in Ryan Amusements. *Andrew Ryan owned Arcadia, eventually requiring that citizens pay to get in. Ryan also took advantage of the oxygen produced by the trees, competing with Fontaine to provide oxygen to the citizens of Rapture. *Andrew Ryan help fund (although sparingly) the creation of Big Daddy protectors after the nationalization of Fontaine Futuristics. *After the nationalization of Fontaine's assets, Andrew Ryan permitted the continued operation of Fontaine's Department Store, though he had many of the store's products, including Plasmids, and businesses changed or replaced under his name before the decision was made to convert the department store into a prison. *The Gatherer's Garden vending machines, at least as they presently appear, were designed by Ryan, as revealed in the Audio Diary "Marketing Gold". *With his company located within or in proximity of Hephaestus, and having built the facility to power the city, Andrew Ryan had the ability to route power to sections of the city and provide electricity for Rapture's citizens. *The Jet-Postal service system was installed and founded by Ryan Industries in 1955, on Rapture's 10th Year Anniversary Celebration providing postal and delivery services to the citizens of Rapture. *Due to the substantial shortage of ADAM left after Frank Fontaine's "demise", Ryan took the initiative in procuring more ADAM which led to the need for the Little Sister program due to the dispersion of the Little Sisters after the closure of the orphanages. *After the closure of the Little Sister's Orphanages, Ryan repurposed the Little Wonders Educational Facility as a front for young girls to physically and mentally prepare the girls into becoming Little Sisters. The facility was disguised as an all-girl educational facility that housed dorms for the little girls to stay in away from their families, training "instructors", and a strict dress code requiring all girls to wear matching pinafore dresses, ponytails, and face paint. *Need to Know Theaters were create by Ryan Industries to keep public opinion positive during the turbulent year of 1958. *Before, and after nationalizing Fontaine Futuristics, Ryan Industries produced numerous Plasmids and Gene Tonics, including Telekinesis, Incinerate! and "Slim-down". **As Yi Suchong was unable to convince Frank Fontaine to switch to drinkable Plasmids Product Recall, Suchong introduced this formula and method to Andrew Ryan who was impressed by Suchong's initiative Observation #33 and soon after marketed drinkable Plasmids for users who preferred an alternative to the painful injectable Plasmids. *Rapture Radio was produced as a public service by Ryan Industries. Andrew Ryan allowed companies and citizens to pay dividends to access and advertise whatever they pleased. Ryan utilized these services by advertising his own company's services and products, and provided public service announcements. *Research Cameras were developed by Ryan Industries. *Ryan The Lion Preparatory Academy was a daycare and preschool facility funded by Ryan to indoctrinate children in the teachings of Andrew Ryan's objectivist ideals. *Andrew Ryan sponsored local American football team, Ryan's Raiders, who took their sponsor's name in pride. *Ryan's Boutique was a store or shopping complex owned by Andrew Ryan that was in direct competition with Fontaine's Department Store. When the department store was converted into a prison, a public service announcement asked patrons of the store to instead patronize Ryan's Boutique. *Ryan Club Beer Ale was a brewing company and venture owned by Andrew Ryan that brewed and sold alcoholic drinks to the citizens of Rapture. *Andrew Ryan owned and managed Ryan Security, which controlled most of the security systems in Rapture, from the security forces of Sullivan to the automated turrets, security bots, and cameras designed by McClendon Robotics. *Andrew Ryan created Ryan Amusements to dissuade the future minds of Rapture from curiosity of the surface world. *Recommended by Anna Culpepper , Andrew Ryan issued public service announcements and instructional training videos warning and preparing prospective ADAM users of possible side effects, and showed videos of caricatured citizens using Plasmids and Gene Tonics. These training videos can be see on television screens in the Hall of the Future in Ryan Amusements and projected in Jack Frost's Village in Fontaine's Department Store. Some Need to Know theaters may have also showcased these instructional videos. *The Vita-Chamber was created by Ryan Industries after Fontaine Futuristics was nationalized. Employees *Anna Culpepper (resigned) *Augustus Sinclair *Ava Tate *Bill McDonagh *Brigid Tenenbaum *Carlson Fiddle *Diane McClintock *Elaine McDonagh *Earl Manley *Emmett Wyman *Gilbert AlexanderMentioned in the Audio Diary "The Vita Chamber" *Ivan Karlosky *Julie Langford *Kyburz *Moses Lydecker *Nicholas IngrahamRevealed in the Audio Diary "Subversives in the Archives" *Pablo Navarro *Pat Cavendish *Redgrave *Roland Wallace *Sofia Lamb (resigned) *Stanley Poole *Chief of Security Sullivan *Yi Suchong References fr:Ryan Industries Category:Rapture Businesses